This disclosure relates to manufacturing methods for label booklets or pads and more particularly to a manufacturing process for label booklets or pads that facilitate automated insertion of a cover or backer sheet.
Many businesses have implemented practices wherein they utilize self adhesive or pressure sensitive labels to identify items in some distinct manner, such as, for example, by attaching a barcode to the item that contains a unique identification number. Often such labels are contained in pads or booklets commonly called pro-label books or bar code label books. Such bar code label books generally contain twenty-five or fifty pages per book but can contain any quantity of pages. Each page of the bar code label book has one or multiple labels with serial numbers or tracking numbers, such as bar codes and human readable numbers, and a cover or a backer. The numbering can be variable, sequencing in any order desired.
According to one aspect of the disclosure, a method for manufacturing a pro label book comprises several steps. One step includes printing static indicia on a web of label material. Another step includes printing variable information on the web of label material. In another step, an adhesive is applied to each portion of the web of label material that will become a label page in a pro label book that is not the portion of the web of label material that will become a top page of a label book to be if the adhesive is applied to the top surface of the web of label material or a bottom page of a label book to be formed if the adhesive is applied to a bottom surface of the web of label material. Another step includes sheeting the web of label material to form label pages. Another step includes joining the label pages together using the applied adhesive.
According to one aspect of the disclosure, a method for manufacturing a pro label book comprises partially cutting through the web of label material at appropriate locations to define discrete labels prior to the attaching a backer or cover step, attaching one of a backer or a cover to a web of label material following the partially cutting through step, printing variable information on the web of label material, sheeting the web of label material to form label pages, and joining the label pages together.
According to one aspect of the disclosure, a method for manufacturing a pro label book comprises providing a web of label material including a web of pressure sensitive label material removably adhesively secured to a web of liner material, printing static indicia by passing the web of label material through at least one printhead that transfers ink by impression wherein static indicia is printed on the pressure sensitive label material of the provided web of label material, die cutting the web of label material at appropriate locations to at least substantially cut through the web of pressure sensitive label material but not to cut through the web of liner material to form at least one discrete label on each portion of the web of label material that will become a label page in a pro label book, attaching one of a backer or a cover to a web of label material following the die cutting step, printing variable indicia on the web of label material in the location of each discrete label, sheeting the web of label material to form label pages, and joining the label pages together.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.